ask sharktank and friends
by uglymod
Summary: as the title says, ask sharktank and the ponies! ;P you must PM me the questions
1. The intrudution stage

sharktank walks into the room and says "hi! Here is where you will ask me and my friends about stuff." Sharktank walked over to a PC. "Now fire away!"


	2. First qeustion, eep!

computer bings and sharktank walks over, as do the mare 6. Sharktank says "hey, we got our first qeustion! It is from flying sky high, he says What does Twilight think of Sky High? I mean, he likes hugs, cookies, and he is really shy. So... I await an answer!" twilight walks over and says "well, that's not enough for me to say how much I like him, but I think he is great for fluttershy to befriend." Fluttershy squeaks and hides saying "m-maybe."


	3. Sharktank's crush

Sharktank is playing on the computer when message pops up. "Hey guys, we got another question!" Sharktank says as they walk over. Sharktank reads out loud "Sharktank, which one of the mane 6 doyou have a crush on? by diamondcrafter." The mane six listen a little closer chanting "tell us, tell us."

"Uh... Well, I'm stuck between rainbow and pinkie!" Sharktank blurted out. Pinkie pie jumps up and down while rainbow dash says "I'm 20 percent cooler than pinkie! Why did it get stuck between us!" Sharktank then hides behind the computer. twilight says "we'll wait for more questions.


	4. Linking the past and the present

Sharktank slowly gets out from behind the computer as no pony is watching. Suddenly the computer bings and every pony looks at him. He looks at the screen and reads "flying sky high has asked how did sharktank meet the mane six?" Rainbow whines "give us a question about us, well he meet us when he moved to ponyvi-"

"I meet them while I was helping doctor whoove's learn about unicorns, so I went to ponyville to see my options. While I was there a chain reaction of who meet me went off and I knew all the mane six in a day." sharktank says cutting off rainbow dash. Sharktank then looks for a cookie to eat in the mean time.


	5. who is the real villan?

**it's been awhile people! just wanna say im not dead, yet. anyways here ya go!**

Sharktank was eating his first potato when the computer binged. Twilight walked over and said "we got 3 questions. They are: 1. Does Sharktank like POTATOS? X)

2. Who is best pony villain?

3. Favorite band?" sharktank walks over and says " well potatoes are fine, and my fav villan would be Austin powers." Austin powers walks in and pulls out a game. Austin sits down to watch as sharktank continues "and band, well I don't have a fav band." Austin pulls out a gun and says to the girls "play the bird game now!" Sharktank takes the gun and says "not them Austin, remember." Austin says "fine, but give is more qeustions!"

**thanks for asking me stuff, i finally learned my way around, taking longer then usual. austin powers is one of my OCs, you can ask him stuff and ask me to bring in sky (anti-sharktank) now remember to pm them qeustions to me.**


	6. Mail time!

**hi, I'm back from from the busy school days. just wanted to say I am always looking for stuff to do during my nights as they are empty with nothing to do. I would like more qeustion more often.**

Everypony but Austin and fluttershy we're playing a game. Fluttershy intensifies her "stare" and says "no more weapons mister!"

"O-o-ok." Austin says putting down his weapons and breaking into a run. Only to get facedoored by a mailmare hurriedly getting in. She said "you have mail!" Huffing with a red face, she handed the mail to sharktank. Sharktank thanked her saying "all you doing all right derpy?" Opening the mail sharktank cheered "another qeustion! Why is your name sharktank? From flying sky high." Sharktank ponders for a minute and then says "I don't know, after all, I named me!" Derpy, finally getting air in her lungs says "more qeustions please. And from email, not postal service."


	7. Spare time space adventure!

**this one didn't inspire much of a chapter for me, but no hard feelings, right?**

sharktank, Austin, and the mane 6 were having a rap off when the PC binged. Austin walked over and read aloud "For Sharktank : what do you normally do in your spare time ?

For Everypony: did any of you think abotu traveling outside of Equestria outside of your known Universe to explore other galaxies other universes see things no pony could even fathom ? by chipmunkfan(sorry if name is wrong)" pinkie jumps down from the top of the screen and says "I could fathom everything, except floating heads." Twilight and rest says "well Webe never thought about that, but maybe we will someday. As for sharktank's qeustion..."

" i just fly around messing with logic and stuff for spare time. Nothing much." Sharktank silently says. Austin points a gun to the narrator and says "give me a qeustion mother fire trucker!"

"I'll t-try." I say.

"Hurry before I blow your head off! And this time cluttershy over there can't stop me!"

"O-ok Austin!"

**quick! Give me qeustions for Austin before he kills me! Please! Anyways I hope you like this, it's my might be my longest. Firetruck is a smosh reference about their song about saying firetruck and not f*ck.**


	8. Does equestria have a dictator?

**ok, so I am really hoping Austin does not kill me.**

I am dancing as billets fly by and then Austin's phone bings. Austin say "one moment. It is from senior copycat: 'Where do you see yourself in five years?"

I say "finally, now keep me outta this stuff!"

Austin says "well, I see my self as the dictator of equestria." The mane six start to back away to hide. "Where are you gals going!?" Said Austin. The mane six start running away as he chases them. I say "I am now officially afraid of my OC. I wonder if I can delete him."

**WHOOP! Now I just gotta live. my next fic made will be a smosh one. That means smosh will be taken off my poll.**


End file.
